God is a girl?
by Kuchaki
Summary: When Ed and Al train gets delayed. They have to stay in town for the night, but then they meet Hitsutori or is the daughter of Truth! EdXHit and AlXOC
1. Chapter 1

*Inspired by the song God is a Girl*

*I don't own FMA or the song*

God is a Girl: Groove Coverage

* * *

The girl??

Ed: *sigh*

Al: What is it, Brother?

Ed could now slouching in the sit on the train they just done searching a lead for the Philosopher stone. This one was false. Like the other 20 they had jut gone on.

Al: Brother?

Ed: What do you want now?!?!

Al: You never answered my question.

Ed: So, what is it?

Al: What is wrong??

Ed: We keep getting leads that are false, when are we ever going to get a damn real one.

The two Elric brothers sat there in silence. Al wanted to keep talking so the ride wasn't so boring but that could get Ed mad. Ed was already mad as it was. He was about to try and say something when the train finally got to a stop (not thestop). The intercom came on.

"We will be stopping here for the day. If you have a ticket for farther then just wait till 9:30am tomorrow. Now it you would please, get all your stuff and disembark quickly and quietly. Have a good day."

Ed: DAMN!!! Why did this have to happen today!!!

He and Al got off the train with about 300 other slightly pissed others.

Ed: Now we have to find a hotel.

Al: Why don't we try to find a place to eat. You haven't eaten since breakfast and it is 8:00pm already.

Right then Ed stomach grumbled. He looked and glared and Al.

Ed: Fine.

With that they started down the long street to find a place to eat.

* * *

Why was it so dark? Why do I have no memories of before now? Who am I?

Voice: Do you want to live?

"Do I want to live?" How was it to live?

Voice: Do you want my view on it?

I nodded my head. The voice had always been with me.

Voice: As Truth, Yes.... As your father, No!!

I thought about it awhile "If I go, can I here you? I don't want to be alone"

Voice: I will send you to people who I know will be kind and take care of you.

After that I lost consciousness. Who were the people I was going to? I hope they were nice.

* * *

Ed: "Al come on. We need to find a hotel."

Al: "But, we need to go back and give a tip to the kind waitress."

Ed: "We don't need to. Hey Al." (Al was over in staring down the Alleyway)" You had better not be thinking about another cat."

Al: "No brother look."

He was pointing at a girl at the end of the alley who was staring at them with wide eyes. Her hair was tomato red and her eyes were a weird purple silver color. She was holding a syth. At the top of the syth there was a giant ruby the size of a baseball. On it was carved the Gate. It looked perfectly the same. She was wearing a short black skirt with a skull belt. Her shirt was black with a ruby at the neckline.

The was no way that she was from around here. All of a sudden She spoke looking directly at her.

Girl: "Father send he would send me to kind people. I already like them." She smiled at them.

Ed: "What is your name?"

She looked confused.

Girl: "I don't have a name. Father never needed to call me anything. Me and him were the only ones at the gate.

Ed couldn't take it anymore he went running down the alley. It had to be a illusion. She couldn't be the daughter of Truth? There was no way.

As he was about to reach out to her Truth showed up beside her. He was wearing his stupid grin like before.

Truth: "Hello again, Edward, Alphonse." He turned toward the girl. "Hisutori Shinsou(1) is your name." The girl looked overjoyed. "Edward you will care for her for a year. If nothing happens to her I will owe you Equivalent Exchange if I am correct. I think it might be worth a body and maybe even a new arm and leg. Well then now we have that done. Bye"

With that He was gone

Hisutori turned toward Ed. With a gleeful smile on her face.

Hisutori: "Then that means you are my masters!!" She dropped her syth on the ground and glomped Ed to where he fell on the ground.

Ed: "Al get her off of me. NOW!!!"

Al thought about helping but decided against it. It was kinda funny to see this girl.

Ed: "GET OFF ME OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU OR SO HELP ME....."

Before he finished the sentence Hitsutori jump off of him and ran to Al. She hid behind him and looked like she was terrified to death of Ed.

Hitsutori: "He terrifies me. Master you won't let him hurt me will you"

She looked up at Al who was still confused as to what was going on.

Al: "Of course, but I am not 'Master' I am Al."

He smiled down at the girl. She smiled and then looked over at Ed.

Hitsutori: "I don't like the other Master. I don't want to be with him. He is a jerk, Father sent me to nice people not a jerk like him, the little Master is mean and rude"

Ed who looked like he was going to explode was walking straight at her.

Ed: "Al, grab her"

Al did what his brother asked just because he was terrified of his brother at the moment.

Hitsutori: "Put me down. Don't come any closer to me. I am warning you. FATHER FATHER HELP ME!!!!"

Ed: "Would you shut up, I am not going to hurt you"

Ed walked up to her and stared at her with cold hard eyes. Then suddenly he smirked.

Hitsutori: "What is it? You're going to hurt me I knew it."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Ed was looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

Ed: "It is not the it is just. YOU... ARE... SHORTER... THAN... ME!!!"

Hitsutori: Well that is because I am a girl of 15 and you Master are a boy and are supposed to be taller than me, what are you like 12?"

Ed: " No I am 15, just like you and Al is 14. Now we got that over with. I am going to bed."

He and Al went and walked away from the girl. Al looked back at her.

Al: "Are you coming?"

Hitsutori: "Coming, Masters"

She turned around and grabbed her syth before running after them.

Ed was already getting tired of her calling them master, and what Truth said. Would they really get there bodies back if they just stayed with this girl for a year. It was then Hitsutori caught up and grabbed Ed arm like he didn't just scare her moments beforehand.

This was certainly going to be a dreadfully long year.

* * *

Please review. I want to see if it is horrible or not.

(1) Hisutori means- History

Shinsou means- Truth

So it would be True History. I thought it would be kinda funny. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

* I don't own FMA*

* * *

While walking, Hitsutori decided on the she would just call Al, Al but she couldn't figure out Ed's name. She tried Chibi-chan and Blondie but he shot those down in a second. She was trying to chose when they got to the hotel.

The woman at guest services was funny. When Ed asked for a room she gave him a weird look and then told him she wouldn't allow that kind of behavior in her hotel. I didn't understand why Ed's face went all red.

"She my step-sister, nothing like that will ever happen." Ed scrambled to say. Well I decided to walk off and while Ed was trying to get a room I was off to look around the hotel. There where many paintings that where amazing, they made it look like you where really there.

While I was off in my own little world Ed was still trying to get the lady to give him a room. They settled on a agreement she would give him 2 rooms for the price of one, she would hold the syth in safe keeping until they left,don't know why though(bet you do), and that she would be checking on the girl sometime in night to make sure nothing was going on.(Kinda Creepy)

I moved passed the paintings and started to stare out the window. While I watching a bird that was in a birdbath. The bird had a weird green color about it. I could bet that the bird was staring at me. I heard Al off in the distance but I couldn't stop looking at the bird.

"Are you ready to go up to the rooms?" Al said from the stairs."Sure" I called while turning to run after Al

As I headed up the steps with Al I looked out the window again and saw that the strange bird was gone. Wonder where it went?

When we got to the rooms, Ed dropped the suitcase. "Al can you take her to her room *yawn* I am to tired." With that he collapsed on the bed. Al was tugging on my arm saying something about sleep.

The room I was in was on the 1st floor while Ed's and Al's was on the 5th. My room was also beside the managers room. When we got to the room I stood there not knowing what to do. Maybe I should....

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Al asked breaking my train of thought. "Sleep?" I asked. What was sleep anyway? "You know, when you dream?" Now he was confusing me, dreams? What where all these things he was talking about?

"I really don't know what you are talking about." I said walking toward to window. The darkness was odd. I had never been anywhere that was this dark. "You mean you never slept before?!?!?!" Al yelped almost causing me to go deaf. "Um... no sorry." Al let out a sigh. Or what I thought was a sigh. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. What was there to do here. When I was with father he would always talk to me. So it never got boring. He told me everything I know. Though we never talked of dreams or sleep.

"Don't really know. Anything is fine." I said then suddenly a sound came out of my mouth I had never done or heard before. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" I screamed

* * *

Al's POV

"Don't really know. Anything is fine" She said then she yawned. Her face was full of fear as she screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" This was going to be a long discussion. "Um... Hitsutori... that was a yawn." I said it was kinda funny how someone who had lived with truth there whole life could not know something a simple as a yawn.

"A yawn??" And so I went into a long speach on sleep and yawns and dreams.

* * *

Envy's POV

(was the bird... Unless you didn't know)

The girl was odd. First she showed out of nowhere and then she is traveling with the Elric's. The oddest thing is that she seemed to be out of it not really knowing what was going on in the world around her. Like she was from another world? Maybe what was it? Whatever! I hate thinking anyway.

I will have to keep an eye on her. Maybe she could be useful later.

* * *

Ed's POV

(Is that everyone. Ok Hitsu-Al-Envy-now Ed. YEP EVERYONE ^_^)

I was to tired to really think. I sent Al to go take her to her room but he still didn't come back. It had been an hour. Who takes an hour to go to a room. I guess I should go check on him. I almost fell out of bed, then I walked into a wall. Damn I needed to wake up. I was on my way downstairs when some lady came out of one of the rooms. "Are you the one making all the racket?" She asked she looked pissed, but what did I care.

I walked right on passed her. I was going to find out what was taking Al so long and then go back to sleep. I reached the room she was staying at. As I opened the door I came in to one of the weirdest things I have ever seen. All I could see of Hitsutori was her legs. She was looking inside Al while Al was freaking out running around the room. While she was screaming something on the lines of. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Al, please tell me what is going on." I said I could tell me suddenly being there scaried him for he suddenly stoped running and yelled. "HAI!!!" Hitsutori was crawling out of Al (sounds werid right)

"Well brother she asked what I looked like and I said that she couldn't see me and then she freaked out and ran at me. She took off me head and then while she was looking inside she fell. Then you walked in." He finished the story. I was as shocked as I have been in the past 2 years. Wow. I turned around and headed out the door. I didn't even bother to close it. I just walked out and went back to my room to sleep. I would deal with it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

*Don't own Full Metal and/or the Characters*

^_^

* * *

*The next Morning*

"So...what happened again?" Ed asked looking up at Al, who he had been trying to convince his brother that nothing had happened last night. He explained for like the tenth time while as Ed was just looking at him with confussed eyes...again. "Argh..forget it!!!" Ed yelled while Al was halfway threw describing the event again. "But you asked what happened?" Al questioned. Ed looked over at Hitsutori who was now just staring out the window. "We need to get to the train anyway." Ed mumbled looking back at Al. "Yeah, but what are we going to do about Hitsutori?" Al asked while Ed started to get up and pack. "Don't know yet. We could leave her with that Bastard of a Colonel." Ed said and Al could swear he saw a smirk come across Ed's face for a second.

"But didn't that truth thing say we had to take care of her?" Which when Al said this the smirk disapeared. "Yeah." He said dryly as he went back to packing. "Where are we going?" Ed and Al jumped when hearing a voice other than theirs. They looked over at Hitsutori who hadn't moved for about 3 hours for her chair. "Central" Ed said then he turned to pack again. "Where is Central?" Hitsutori asked. Ed started mumbling something under his breath that neither Al or Hitsutori could understand. After neither a answer from Al or Ed, Hitsutori sighed. "Nevermind, sorry for bothering you." she finished with a slightly sharp tone which Ed chose not to notice, and Hitsutori went back into her trance-like state.

Since last night Hitsutori and Ed hadn't really been that friendly toward one another. Ed seemed kinda angry about what happened last night but Hitsutori was pissed off about what happened in the morning.

*FLASH BACK!!!!!*

"Ed said he would be here in a sec, Hitsutori." Since the whole whole freak-out last night Hitsutori wanted to talk to Ed about why he freaked out. Since she couldn't get Al to tell her why. They both turned as they heard the door slam open as Ed came in. As he slamed the door closed Hitsutori flinced. She didn't really know why she did bit at that moment Ed was starting to scare her.

"OK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!!" Ed yelled almost right in her face. Now that little part that was scared of Ed had now just tripled in size. "um...um...um..." Hitsutori started to stuter afraid of what to say now that she had an angry Ed in her face. "WELL!!!!" Al pulled Ed away from her. "Brother you need to calm down." Ed just shock of Al hand and started to shake Hitsutori back and forth. "WELL!!!!" Hitstori started to say something but stopped as tears started to run down her face. Ed flinched when he say the tears but all he did was just back off and mumble "sorry" before he went and laid down on the bed. Since then all Hitsutori thought about was how much she hated Ed.

*END FLASH BACK!!!!!*

"This is to anyoying. Why couldn't she ahve been given to someone else?" Ed said flopping onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Brother!!!" Al said shocked at how cold his brother was being. "What it isn't like she cares" Ed said not moving from the bed. "How do you know that?" Ed just sighed as his answer. "Brother you should try to be nicer." Al said after a few minets of silence. "Why should I?" Ed said bolting up to glare at Al. "I don't care what happenes to her she is just her so that I can get our bodies back. That is all she is to me. A way to get our bodies back." Al was about to yell again at his brother when a flash went passed him. Hitsutori and somehow picked up the chair and had thrown it across the room. Ed was now under a mess of wood. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Ed yelled, throwing some off the wood while getting up. "You won't have to take care of me anymore." Hitsutori said turning toward the door. "Why's that?" Ed asked glaring. "because I am leaving." With that Hitsutori walked out the door and in a second the door was closed and the room was dead quite. "Brother you are a jerk." Al said getting up and going to find Hitsutori.

Meanwhile Hitsutori was walking outside the had run as hard as she could and now she didn't know where she was. She was following a road that was leading away from the city. "Stupied Idot" Hitsutori mumbled while going down the road. Off in the distance a bridge was forming and in a few seconds she was crossing the bridge. When she heard a voice breaking the silence.

I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

The girl in front of me turn and jumped when she saw me. "Sorry I didn't want to bother you." Hitsutori mumbled and turned around. "Wait, it's fine" Hitsutori turned and looked at the smiling girl. "My name is Kanashimi it means Sorrow in Japanese. Yeah such an uplifting name." She said sticking out her hand. "My name is Hitsutori. Don't know what it means." Hitsutori said shacking her hand. "Means History. Cool name."

We both started laughing and talking when I heard my name being called out from behind me. "Hitsutori!!! Where are you!!!" I looked of in the distance where I saw a blonde looking around. "Who's that?" Kanashimi asked looking him. "Someone who hates me." I mumbled starting to head away form Ed. "Hitsutori please come out!!!" He yelled out into the woods. "It doesn't look like he hates you." She said grabing my arm and draging me the other way. "What are you doing?" I asked looking up into Kanashimi's determined eyes. "We are going to go to that guy and get things straightened up." I could feel my heart sink. "Please no." She shook her head as we got closer to where Ed was who still didn't see us yet cause he was looking the other way.

"Hey Blonde. I think I found your girl." Kanashimi said as Ed turned around. Shocked to see some random girl. "What do you want?" I asked looking at his eyes that now only pissed me off. "Um...We are about to leave so..." He said but I cut him off before he finished. "Really? Thanks for telling me. I hope you have a great time in Central. Byebye" I said turning to leave but Kanashimi held firm on my arm. "Are you paying for the tickets?" Kanashimi asked Ed He nodded and then I was suddenly pulled toward the city.

"I'm not getting on that train." I said trying to pull my arm out of her grasp, no luck. I was pushed into the seat and Kanashimi and Al sat on the other side. Which means YEAH ME. Ed sat beside me.

The next two hours where boring with nobody talking. When suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at Ed. "What do you want?" He flinched before asking. "Um....Hungry?" He smilied at me. "Sure, but wait" I saw his smile twitch."That would make me bother to you now wouldn't it. Soooooooooo NO!!!" I turned to look out the window. There was silence then Kanashimi spoke up. "Ed, you need to say sorry." I heard him sigh before tapping on my shoulder again. "WHAT!!!" He flinched again "I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you. I just don't trust that 'Truth' guy. So can we forget about what happened and be friends" His eyes got full of hope when he finished. "Oh Ed I have been wanting to tell you this...." I paused he seemed like he was going to explode. "N-E-V-E-R NEVER!!!" His eyes darkend "Oh...sorry" with that he got up and left.

Suddenly I felt a hand slash across my face. "WHAT!!" I yelled looking at Kanashimi, which earned me another slap across the face. "He has been sitting there glancing over at you the whole time with worried eyes. So whatever he did he is really sorry about it." I could feel Al's glare on me as well. "What do I do?" I asked looking up at Kanashimi's smug look. "Go find Ed and make it up." She said before pushing me out of my seat.

I headed in the direction Ed went which was to the back of the train. I checked every room but her wasn't in any of them. I got to the finale car and he still wasn't there. I opened the door to the very back and I saw Ed leaning against the rail. He must not have known I was there for her started to talk to himself. "Idiot. Idiot. Why do you piss everyone important off. Al was right I am a morron. ARGH!!!" He slamed his head agaist the rail. "I am such an idiot." I felt my heart flutter with what he was saying. I walked forward, Ed must have been to deep in thought to notice me behind him. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around from behind him. "Argh..." he yelled as I let go of him. He turned to glare at me. "How long have you been there? How much did you hear?" He looked more scared than angry. "When you started talking about how you piss everyone important off." I said moving forward and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "And I'm sorry. I was mad for no reason and took it out on you, and I would love to be friends." I pulled away and headed for the door. "Come on Al and Kanashimi are waiting." I left Ed not noticing the red tint of his face that had now shown up.

"Maybe more than friends later." Ed mumbled "Huh? what did you say?" Turning to look at him. I didn't hear what he said. "I said yeah lets hurry back." He smiled as we headed back to our seats. On the way I swear I felt his hand grab mine but for only a second. When it was gone I knida wished it was back. Oh well. Got to head back to Al and Kanashimi.


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own FMA's story/characters*

^_^

* * *

When Ed and I got back to our seats, Al and Kanashimi got quiet. Kanashimi watched as I sat down and then Ed beside me, and like on que Kanashimi had to ask. "What happened?" I turned embarrased to look out the window so I didn't notice the blush that showed on Ed's face. "Nothing." Ed and I said at almost the same time. Which only seemed to Kanashimi want to find out. "Come-on something had to have happened." I turned to look her in the eye. "Nothing happened, so will you not start an interagation please?" and with that I regretted my words.

"Your right I should have and Interagation of everyone on the train. Lets go Al." Kanashimi half-dragged Al down the hall before turning to a fewe people who looked almost scaried a giant suit of armor was in front of them. "Ok so what happened?" I heard Ed muttur. I turned to look at him but he was looking in the other derection. "Was that question for me?" I asked which made him jump. I guess he thought I didn't hear turned as he said. "Oh, no. Just talking out loud. So what do we do about those two." He said nodding his head in the derection Al and Kanashimi went. "Who know and who cares. All I know is that they are getting everything wronge. What did they expect us to do kiss?" I said almost laughing at the same time. Ed and me are ust friends. Ed probably had a girlfriend somewhere. Don't know how she could stand him thought.

"Yeah that would be ridiculas" Ed said in a nervous laugh sort of way. I wondered why he seamed so flustered but dropped the thought in a second. "So what are we doing again in Central?" There was silence before he said almost to fast for me to understand. "We have to report about a fake lead we where sent on." I sighed as I got up and moved to sit right in front of Ed. "Who sent you?" I watched as his face went from calm to absolute anger. "That Colonel Bastere!! He will go on about how I am using to much money on these goose chasings and he will probably gone on about how I am bring a girl no wait two girls with me now. He is never going to let this down when I get to Central. I bet everyone there will think something stupied. ARGH!!!" He sighed as he put his hands in his hands in frustration.

He didn't notice as I got up and moved over beside him. "You worry to much" I said putting my hand on top of his head. I stared to mess with his hair, when he didn't move I bent down to look at his face. For once ever I saw his face calm. His eyes where closed and he had a small smile on his face. "We are back!! opps sorry Al go back." We both jumped as Al and Kanashimi came over to our seats. As I watched them walk away I swear I saw Kanashimi wink and me. "Great now they are thinking the wrong thing." Ed mumbled which earned him a light punch in the head from me.

"What is wrong with you?" Ed yelped. I just smiled at him which caused him to turn his head away. "We can set things correct you will see." I say as I get up pulling Ed's hand behind me. "What are you doing?" He said almost with an angry tone in his voice. I turned smiling at him. "We are going to find them both and set things straight. Unless they where right?" I say watching him flinch. He looked like he was going to say something when I put my finger on his lips. "Kidding. You sure are uptight." I laughed sticking out my tongue. Before running away with the angry Ed behind me.

"I'll show you uptight!!!" He yelled which caused about ten passengers to turn to look at us. Suddenly the intercom came on. "The train is now under the control of Eastern Liberation Front Blue Squad. If you calmly follow all orders you will reach your destination saftly. Thank you"

Al and Kanashimi came up behind us at that point. "Al, I'll head up to the front while you take the back." Ed said he then turned to look at me. "You ans Kanashimi need to hide. I'll come get you after this is all over with." He went to run but I grabbed his arm. "Promise me you won't get hurt." I said in almost a wisper. I didn't like the idea of Ed hurt or wounded.

He looked shocked for a second before smiling. "Don't worry." I felt him try to pull away, but I wanted him to promise. See what I meant he sighed. "Ok, ok, I promise I will try not to get hurt." I nodded before letting go or his arm, and with a quick smile from Ed he went running off in the direction of the engine room. "We need to hid." Kanashimi said dragging me to a closet like room. "We will stay here intill things pass over." I almost wanted to laugh. "Won't they look everywhere though. Where are we supposed to hid." She saw the truth in what I said and started to mutter something. "We will just have to hope they don't check here." She said, but I wasn't to hopeful.

After what felt like an hour the door was burst open. I turned glad to get out. "Ed...." I stoped pressed against my fourhead I felt the cold barrel of a gun. "Hey look what I found here." The man called out. In a second another man was beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "This might be a perfect hostage. Don;t you think" The first guy said. Without waiting for a reply he grabbed my arm and without taking the gun of my head started to drag me out of the closet. They didn't notice Kanashimi who was about to jump out from behind the corner but I motioned for her to stay.

On the way to the front I heard about a blonde kid running around on top of the train. I grinned when hearing about this. So Ed was getting these people worried good for them. "Boss I found this girl I saw earlier with the Blonde and I thought she might be a good hostage." The man in front of me had an eye patch on his right eye and by what I could tell him left arm was also automail.

"Good. This will work great with my plan." He said before a load crash came from the door. There was now some werid duck looking thing. "Let go of the hostages" Ed's voice rang threw the room. "Don't think I will." The eye-patch guy said. Next thing I knew water was everywhere. I couldn't breath but in a second the water was gone and so was the man that had held me before.

I got up to run but the eye-patch guy grabbed me from behind around the waist and pointed the gun at my head. "ARGH!!!" I heard form above me as Ed came jumping down from the ceiling. On spotting me his face darked. "Let her go!!!" He yelled. I felt the metal pushed harded against my head. I winched with pain before he moved the gun a little.

"Don't think I will. She would be better with me anyway. Look what you got her into. Now she is a hostage, thanks to you." I knew everything he said was a lie but that didn't stop Ed from taking everything he said seriously. "Ed, it's not your fault we didn't hid well enough, it isn't your fault." I felt the gun push against my head again. "Shut up Girly" He said.

"Yeah like you would do anything, you are to much of a wuss you had to get a hostage to keep yourself" I could tell I was pissing off the eye-patch guy but I didn't care. "You little bitch!!" He yelled. Ed lept forward and then suddenly there was a loud crack.

As loud as a gun-shot.

It was a gun-shot.

* * *

Sorry I didn't know how to end the chapter. ^_^ I wanted it to be a werid ending but it didn't come out the way I wanted it to be. ;_;

Well the next chapter will be up soon cause for some reason I am in a need to write. ^_^ See yah later people.


	5. Chapter 5

The gun shot rang though the whole room. "Did I come in at the right time" a man in all blue said holding a gun. The arms around me fell and I looked to see the man with a small hole in his forehead. Ed sighed in relief before turning to the man in anger. "You damn Colonel, couldn't you have come sooner!?!?!" He yelled as he marched towards him. The man smirked "And not be able to make an entrance like that, I would say no to your question" That only seemed to get Ed even angrier and next thing I know he is yelling curse words while the man stay calm.

"Hitsutori!!! Brother!!!" I turned to see Al and Kanashimi running towards us. "Hey!!!" I ran and hugged both of them "I'm glad you are both safe" I suddenly felt my lungs get smashed as Kanashimi hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry I ditched you" I smiled before hugging her back "It's fine" I looked up at Al who was now looking like he was going to cry "Come here Al" I hugged him best I could even with his armor, which seemed to cause a good and a bad.....the good was Al was super happy....the bad....I could feel icy glares from behind me.

I turned around to find Ed glaring at me and before I could say anything he turned and marched down the street. I felt a push from Kanashimi who whispered in my ear "Didn't he come to save you?" I nodded and ran after him "Ed!!" He turned to look at me still glaring "What?!" I quickly hugged him "Thank you for saving me" He sighed and turned away from me "It's fine besides..." looks at me over his shoulder "I wouldn't want my chance to get my brother's and my body back now would I?" his face was serious and I suddenly felt a pain ripe though my chest. "I guess you right" I spoke softly trying to figure out this feeling. He nodded before turning and walking back towards the group leaving me to try to understand why every time I looked at him now.....I felt a weird hollow feeling.

"Hitsutori.....are you ok?" Kanashimi asked suddenly appearing beside me. All I could do was slowly nod. ".....Ok...." She said as we all headed to the hotel we were staying at.

"So the room to the right will be for the girls and the one to the left will be for me and brother" Al said sounding pleased that he made the arrangements. I heard a door close and I looked to see Ed had disappeared, I felt another jolt of pain. "Well....not that this isn't fun....I am going to go to bed, Hitsutori you coming too?" Kanashimi asked worry clear on her face. I nodded before following her into the room.

"So what happened between you too" She asked, I sighed and sat down. Don't I wish I knew. To understand why he suddenly got so cold, why it hurt that he was ignoring me.....not talking to me......not caring about me. "I really don't know........but when I look at him......I feel this empty hollow feeling....and I can't figure it out" He face changed from concern to sympathy "I understand"

"Well then what is it?!" She only smiled and tapped me lightly on the head. "You will have to figure it out yourself, or else it won't matter" A wave of sadness crushed over me and suddenly I felt wet drops slidding down my face. She quickly hugged me "ok, ok, I will tell you if you stop crying" Slowly I got the tears to stop. She said and looked at me seriously "Fine fine, I will tell you and you will owe for years and years and years to come" She said jokingly

"What you are feeling.....is love...." She smiled as I just stared at her. She laughed as she started an hour long conversation on love....and what it was to be in love "So....I feel a attraction to him....that is better to be left a secret until the right time.....and that is why people have kids?" She sighed "You got most of it.....but your still not right" She said for the thousands time in the last hour "lets just go to bed....we will talk more tomorrow" As she got in bed I stood there confused. Again with this sleep

I kept going to ask her...but every time I did I remembered how I was keeping her up. So after a half an hour of standing there I slowly and quietly left the room and taped lightly on the door of the boys room seconds later the door opened. "Hitsutori?......what the hell do you want?" I backed away slightly from the sleepy and now pissed Ed ".....well....I wanted to talk to Al" He stared at me for a second before smirking. "Like I would let him come talk to you, go back to your room and stop being a problem to us all" and with that I suddenly found the door closed in my face.

I stood there.....for an hour I think....just staring at the door. When suddenly it opened again and Al came out. He jumped when he saw me "Hitsutori.....how long have you been out here?" His voice rang from inside the armor. ".....awhile...." I said quietly, trying to keep from looking at him. He voice sounded guilty when he spoke. "I heard what brother said.....I don't understand.....I could have sworn that.....but then again...." He kept rambling on about something, but all I could focus on was the sharp pain in my chest, Ed's words ringing in my head. " Don't let what Brother say get to you" Like he was reading my mind "He just doesn't like people to get close.....he is like that" He sound worried. "What is it with you and Kanashimi.....you are saying he doesn't want me to get close.....which I don't get what that means....and she is saying I am in love with him.....whatever that means"

The was a long pause before Al hugged me tightly "I'm so sorry I had no idea....I will try to get Brother to back off on the comments...to accept you.....I totally understand now!!" He let go and finally I could breath again and before I could say another word Al was back in his room.

--- Al's POV----

I ran back into the room, knowing exactly what to do. "Al....are you ok...." his face hardened which means he was hiding something again "was it her....Hitsutori..." I got ready for what I was about to say. "Brother....about Hitsutori.....she is in love with you" his face was one full of shock and what he said next shocked me more than anything he could ever have said.

* * *

I am so sorry that I haven't updated....in like what....2 years.....or something....I finaly got a laptop which means I can now be on more and write more.......it took me forever to write this.....and I bet it isn't that good cause....you always need practice to stay good.....well anyway....if you are even reading this thank you. And please please tell me how it is.....I have been thinking of deleating all my stuff and starting new so if you could tell me your thoughts that would be great

^_^ Thank you ever so much


End file.
